


Touch Me

by ironvell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cravings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironvell/pseuds/ironvell
Summary: The way Rogg treated him was just right and marvellous for someone whose sexual experiences were new. And Stark was more than willing to be the perfect test subject for the Kree. Yon's touch completed him. And so did Tony's complete Yon.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> AY it's ya boy wade and i just wanted to drop by and post some ironrogg bc captain marvel absolutely ruined the chance of getting tony and walter lawson but HEY that won't stop me from shipping yon and tony so yeah have this instead

Vivacious beams of sunlight entered Yon Rogg's suite as the octogonal patterned window digitally exposed the room's view of Hala. The flashy lights coming from the ships and the loud sounds down the street meant the city and the Krees were already awaken and that meant the Commander would have to prepare for yet another day of defending and fighting for his people.

  
There was nothing that filled his heart up with more joy and warmfullness than opening his eyes and seeing the human, better yet, the person he loved the most in the whole galaxy lied besides him. Stark was sleeping peacefully, resting his head on Rogg's chest. The sight brought a small smile to the usually stoic Kree soldier.

  
Other than themselves, the Kree didn't appreciate other beings in the galaxy. Yon was taught to value his people first, then himself. His point of view would change eventually once he met this little habitant of C-53 that went by the name of Tony Stark. That human was a work of art in the eyes of Rogg.

  
Although being a pink-skinned Kree made them look fisiologically very similar, every time he looked at Stark he found himself more intrigued and fascinated with his lover. He could drop all of his responsabilities to instead spend an entire day in bed with the Terran, admiring his features, petting his hair, distributing kisses on his body, branding him with hickeys, caressing every inch of that loving body, all the scars, all the imperfections. Yon loved him and the things Tony hated the most about himself were forgotten whenever the alien devoted his affection to the billionaire.

  
Yon glanced at the eletronic clock displayed on the dark blue wall and emmited a sigh. Being the Commander of the Starforce had it's benefits. Incredibly pleasant and elegant suite with a view of his home town, highly respectable place in society and being portrayed as a noble warrior to his people. As much as he wanted to ignore those for once to cuddle with his lover all day long instead, duty called. Rogg planted a kiss on Tony's forehead and carefully rested the brunette's head on a pillow.  
The soldier sprung out of bed and stretched. His body shivered at the cold temperature in the room, wishing he was still under the coverts with Stark. He directed himself towards his bathroom.

  
The Kree took a quick shower, the hot water hitting his skin was bringing out contrast to his earlier condition. After washing and cleaning himself he shut off the water, hearing noises coming from the room. Rogg dried himself, shook his head to get out the excess of water on his hair and dressed himself with a white robe that was neatly folded inside one of his sink drawers.

  
Yon unlocked the door only to see Tony yawning, sat down with his legs crossed in bed. The older male was only on his black briefs. The little pout forming on his face was adorable, as he wondered why he was up this early.

  
\- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, dear. - Yon stood against the bathroom's door.

  
\- It's alright. - Stark shrugged it off.

  
\- Did you sleep well at least? - The Kree made his way to the bed, sitting down on the corner of the furniture.

  
\- With you? - The billionaire crawled until he reached his lover on the end of the bed. - Couldn't have been better? - Rogg extended his right cheek closer to Tony and the latter planted a kiss in it.

  
The brunette shifted his position until he was sitting on Rogg's lap, his legs individually wrapping around the other male's waist, making the Kree grin.

  
\- I'm glad you're well rested. No bad dreams this time? - The alien expressed concern, now holding his lover's hips.

  
\- Nope. - Stark shook his head.

  
\- Good, good. - Yon nodded, stroking the sides of Tony's body.

  
They locked their glances, golden and chocolate eyes meeting in such a profound and adoring way before the Kree leaned forward, a wide smile already forming on Stark's face when they pecked lips.

  
\- I love you. - The blonde whispered softly before returning to Tony's lips.

  
This time the males locked tongues, the billionaire was already impatiently rocking his hips up and down, with Yon's firm grip holding him.

  
Stark wrapped his arms behind his lover's neck, going deeper into the kiss. Yon had had so many missions of late they barely spent much time together and they both craved each other so bad. The older male was waiting for this moment for so long and hated that at this point they couldn't get closer than they already were.

  
Tony pulled away from the kiss and seconds later the Kree began kissing his jaw, his neck, prompting the Terran to lift his head and tilt it around, allowing Rogg to explore his body as much as he wanted to and enjoying the feeling.

  
They searched for each others lips yet again, once they were together again Tony pulled Rogg's hair to get their heads closer, making the Kree moan in response. As emotionless the Kree made himself look to the public, Stark knew just the right things to do in order to get all the way from a little gasp to Rogg screaming out his name.

  
The soldier began lying his back on the bed, carefully holding his lover and bringing him down as well.

  
Yon now folded his arms behind his head, admiring Tony sat down on his lap, cheerfully biting his lower lip. The billionaire was already rock hard and wasn't afraid to show it, gridning against the commander's robe. The fabric separating them from being intimate was nerve wrecking and the faces and noises Tony was making were an absolute tease for the soldier.

  
Rogg held Stark's hips and the latter allowed the Kree to guide and control his rhythm. The older male ran his hands through his chest, then his own head and hair only to finally settle on resting them on his lovers shoulders.

  
Tony could feel the blonde raising his legs and shifting his hips, only to realized what he accomplished after a few minutes of contact.

  
\- Well, well. - Tony smirked

  
\- Couldn't help it. - Rogg dismissed it, looking into the distance.

  
\- Oh, really? - Stark raised an eyebrow.

  
\- Yeah. - The Kree sighed, tilting his head forward and upper body upwards. - You're such a fucking tease. - He muttered, gaining a giggle in response.

  
Tony quickly pecked Yon's lips, only for the alien to come more roughly and kiss him harder.

  
The blonde pulled back and buried his face on Stark's shoulder, nuzzling it. Slowly Yon lifted his face and lightly bit Stark's earlobe, prompting his partners hips to rock faster.

  
Tony moved his face to gain another kiss from Rogg only to be caught by surprise by the alien's tactic and slick shift in position. The Kree was now on top of Tony, the latter breathing heavily at the strenght and speed it all happened. Stark, now being at the bottom, was rubbing his legs together. He felt completely submissive and ready to do anything Yon commanded him to, he just wanted to get the blonde's touch so badly.

  
\- I want you so bad. - Stark murmured, staring deep into those golden eyes. The alien scanned his face from top to bottom in complete silence, making the brunette's heart race up with anxiety.

  
\- Don't worry. By the time I'm done with you, you will be begging for more. - Rogg kissed the tip of his nose, giving him a malicious yet tender smile after. The Kree spoke in such authoritative manner, yet never lost his kind composture and that made Tony even hornier.

  
The brunette lifted his head to get another kiss, only to be dismissed by the Kree. Instead Yon went straight to his jawline, kissing it and making his way down to his neck. The older male shivered once he felt Rogg sucking on his skin.

  
The blonde continued giving hickies on his lovers neck but felt that wasn't enough. He wanted his partner to be moaning and aching for his touch, for him. Tony had his eyes closed so when he felt Yon's palm pressing against his member he muttered a 'fuck', making the younger male grin in response.

  
Yon started to go down, kissing Tony's chest and caressing it. He began sucking on one of his nipples, interrupting his action when Tony began caressing his hair again. He couldn't resist moaning whenever he touched him there and after regaining his posture he went back to the sucking his nipples, briefly licking them as well. The kree grabbed the flesh with his lips, pulling it up and returning to kissing his partner.

  
Stark knew Yon only had the robe on, which helped a lot his mentally undressing of his partner. He decided to take action and mindnumbily lower the kree's robe, now exposing his shoulders. In response, Rogg laid his hand on Tony's underwear again, this time his grip being harder on his cock.

  
\- Oh, fuck. - Tony shivered when Rogg started to stroke him through his clothes.

  
The blonde continued going down further more, tracing his fingers on Stark's abdomen, until he reached the spot the billionaire was craving his touch the most.

  
Yon stared up to see Tony pratically whining, biting his lips in experation. His golden eyes took his time to gaze the expression of pure despair on his lovers face, pratically begging him to fuck him right then and there.

  
The kree got on his knees, groaning while Tony rubbed his legs together. He took the opportunity to have a firm grasp on Stark's legs and bended them, teasefully putting his hands on Tony's knees. The latter slowly lowered them and Rogg began massaging his thigh up to his crotch.

  
He stopped once his hands reached the older male's briefs. Rogg was pinching the fabric of the waistband up, making Tony whine unaudibly words due to the wait, feeling like he could explode.

  
\- What was that? - Rogg blinked and tilted his head.

  
\- Please take it off. - Tony let everything out at once, his thoughts racing through his head, unaware Rogg hadn't understood yet again. - Please, just take them off.

  
Rogg smirked, he had barely begun and Tony was already asking for him. On one quick movement he ripped the underwear off Tony and threw it on the floor.

  
There he was. Anthony Edward Stark, completely nude, his erection out of control, ready to submit to absolutely anything Yon wanted to if it meant he'd get to be touched.

  
The Kree slowly and carefully began stroking Tony's cock, making the latter close his his and let out a loud sigh after so many days without receiving this sort of touch by his lover.

  
Rogg continued to motion Stark's cock up and down for a couple of minutes, only to stop completely once his partner began thrusting his hips up.

  
\- Don't forget that I'm in control, dear. - Yon's voice was like music to Tony's ears, the sweet tone that still managed to put him right back on his place.

  
\- Right. - Stark nodded and repeated the word until he was quiet, trying to focus on the experience.

  
Stark muttered obcenities while fucking Rogg's hand, thrusting his hips up harder every time. The Kree's hand went up to the tip and stroke it faster than before, making Tony's balls bounce up and down.

  
The contrast the blonde presented while giving Tony pleasure was absurdely hot for the billionaire. The way Yon softly caressed his chest while simultaneously jerking his cock on a hard firm grip was a mix that took him to heaven.

  
Tony's breathing was getting heavy and his legs couldn't stop twitching and that's when Rogg knew his plan would begin. They hadn't been intimate in almost a week because of his position in the Starforce. He thought since Tony could hold seven days without getting fucked, why not prolongate Stark's orgasm until the second he found it perfect?  
Stark continously moaned Yon's name, retributing the touches by reaching out to what he could of his lovers chest.

  
The Kree abruptly stopped what he was doing only to get out of bed, walking to a part of the large suite that was out of the brunette's sight. Tony was shocked and sat down on the bed, eager for his partner's return. He couldn't hold not being touched for much longer, hearing Rogg rummaging some drawers in the distance, and took a grip on his dick. He was interrupted shortly after.

  
\- Do not touch yourself unless I allow you to. - The blonde's voice commanded from the other side of the room. - That's an order, Anthony.

  
\- Yes, Commander. - He let go instantly and crossed his legs, hearing a chuckle coming from Yon.

  
Some moments later the younger male walked back in, holding on his hand a small bottle of lube and a condom. He stood on the edge of the bed and tossed the bottle to the older male.

  
\- Spread yourself for me, wouldn't you? - he commanded.

  
The way he bossed around Tony was impressive and the latter soon wet his fingers with the liquid. Starting with his index one, he began to finger himself, moaning once it slipped in. Soon Stark was scissoring his asshole, preparing himself to have it buried by his lovers cock.

  
Yon watched, his golden eyes dark and filled with lust seeing Tony pleasuring himself and letting out cute sounds whilst doing it. Once he was sure Stark was ready and had his full attention directed at him, the alien began undressing by slowly untying his robe and allowing it to drop to the floor, exposing himself fully naked to his lover.

  
Rogg grabbed the condom and ripped the packet out with his tooth and rolled the object into his already hard cock. Tony was in awe of the perfection his partner displayed, admiring every inch of his body before being shaken back to reality by hearing his name.

  
\- Anthony. - The Kree extended bended his index finger, motioning to himself. - Come here.

  
He didn't have to tell him that twice, Tony excitingly got up from the bed and hopped to Yon. The blonde never failed to grab his lover when he did that and this time it wasn't any different. Stark quickly wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and his arms over his shoulders.

  
Yon chuckled at how enthusiastic and cluelessthe brunette was. He adjusted himself around Tony's entrance, sliding his cock inside without any futher ado.

  
Their rhytm was frantic and hard at the start, Tony bouncing up and down furiously on his lovers cock and Rogg gathering the enhanced strenght to hold his weight and speed. Both men were moaning, Tony not afraid to be as loud as he wanted too and to shut him down the Kree started to make out with him again.

  
Yon ended up slamming his back on his room's wall, attempting to regain his posture and grip. Tony delighted himself with his partners tongue while being impaled by his throbbing cock.

  
The billionaire couldn't stop moaning and cursing while feeling Rogg go deeper inside him every time he bounced, and the younger male knew he would fill every inch of Tony's ass with his cock today.

  
Yon lowered Tony back in the bed, still inside of him and Tony placed his legs over the alien's shoulders, allowing him to go deeper. The blonde grasped Tony's legs and groaned, looking up. The older male was shaking and reached out for his partner's arms.

  
The Kree gave a couple more good thrusts in and pulled his cock out. He turned his lover around quickly, Tony's body slamming against the bed and gave a slap on one of Stark's buttcheeks, earning a giggle in response.

  
\- All fours. - Rogg commanded - Come on. - Tony smiled and rapidly put himself on that position.

  
The alien distanced himself from the bed, crossing his arms and admiring the view in front of him. Stark, in position, ready to be absolutely smashed by his cock.

  
He stroked himself a couple of times before spreading out Tony's asscheeks, his nails really dugging hard on his skin, getting a good look of Stark's hole. Yon then spit out near his entrance and aligned himself to go inside. He brushed his dick around Tony's hole, hearing his lover swear again.

  
\- Go in... come on... - Stark pleaded

  
\- What was that?

  
\- I said - Tony was interrupted, gasping when Yon started to slide himself in without warning. He intending to reach until the very end, leaning his body forward.

  
\- Don't you forget who makes the rules, dear. - The Kree whispered into Stark's ears. Yon place his right hand on the older male's shoulders and the left one on his hips and began thrusting in roughly.

  
\- That's it, that's it. - The brunette was already going back and forth on his lovers cock, making Yon smile with his intensity.

  
Rogg began thrusting harder after a while, making Tony push his head back with moans. The blonde could feel Tony clenching his ass, asking for more and closed his golden eyes and went in further, letting out small moans.

  
The billionaire placed his right hand on his cock and started to stroke himself, biting his lips. This went unnoticed by the kree, that was currently facing the ceiling.

  
\- Not now, dear. - the blonde commanded, taking the older man's hand away from his member

  
Tony couldn't stand not being touched anymore and disobeyed, but before he could reach his dick Yon grabbed his hands and pinned them against his back. His nails were digging hard on the Terran's skin.

  
\- Not now. - Yon gritted through his teeth. He grabbed his lovers hands with only one hand now and used the other to slap Tony's asscheeks, making Tony press his lips together, to avoid letting any sounds out.

  
He ran his right hand on Tony's back until placing it on his hips, pushing Tony's body even closer to him.

  
Tony tilted his head around and the Kree went in for the kiss, when pulling away lying Tony on the bed. Stark now rested his face on the mattress, moaning when the younger male slapped his ass and started thrusting even harder.

  
Yon removed his cock from Tony's ass for a brief moment and when he came inside again he made Tony arch his back, then returning to his position.

  
\- Back down. - Rogg pressed both his hands on Stark's back, making it lower. - Ass up. - The billionaire obeyed and raised his ass, now being slammed by Yon's hips.

  
The Kree would vary between the tempos os his thrusts, driving Tony crazy. Stark was a mess, whimpering against the matress, tears running down his cheeks as he got fucked by his lover and wasn't allowed to touch his throbbing cock.

  
Yon ran his hands from Tony's abdomen until his chest, lifting him. After a couple of thrusts Tony stopped moving and just leaned back against his cock, almost sitting on it. Stark groaned once the younger male pushed forward. This move made the Kree moan loudly, prompting his lover to do it again.

  
Yon placed his left hand on Stark's shoulders and brought him closer. The billionaire moved his head back, the blonde grabbed his jawline and roughly kissed him once again.

  
Tony barely had to move, the Kree's tongue was exploring his in every way possible. Rogg pulled back and heard a whining 'I love you' coming from Tony's shaking lips and started to suck on his mouth. He pulled away and spat on Stark's mouth, earning a chuckle in response before working his way back to his lips again.

  
The men kissed until the younger one deemed necessary, then Yon moved Tony back to facing the matress, entering his hole.

  
\- So good - Stark moaned - So fucking good - This made Yon chuckle and give slower thrusts this time.

  
\- You love it don't you? - the blonde grinned, pushing in further this time, still in a slow torturous manner. Tony bit his lips and nodded. - Then say it. Say it, Stark. - he removed his cock from inside, waiting a response from his lover. The billionaire swallowed and breathed out.

  
\- i love when you fuck me. - Stark began rocking his ass back and forth, his motions being controlled by the Kree - I love when you kiss me, when you spank me. When you slam your cock inside of me so hard I can't walk straight. - Yon moaned when he heard that, his cock twitching rearing to go inside again. - I love when you touch me and make me all yours.

  
This made the Kree pause and think of everything Stark had just said. He wanted to raw him as fast as he could until the human was screaming his name, but at the same time he felt like taking as long as possible to delay Tony's orgasm for minor disobediences he made during the week.

  
\- You're all mine, aren't you? - Rogg touched the tip of his lovers cock and started to do circular movements with his index finger on it.

  
\- All yours. - Stark nodded once Yon slightly wrapped his hand around his twitching cock.

  
\- Then beg. - Rogg grit through his teeth.

  
\- Yon... - the older man whined. He could feel his partners member hard against his cheeks.

  
\- Beg. - the blonde said in a loud commanding tone that made Tony shiver. The alien tilted the brunette's face so that his golden eyes could stare Stark as he begged like a little slut for his touch.

  
\- Yon, please fuck me. Fuck me harder than you've ever done it before. - Stark implored, making Yon open a grin from cheek to cheek. - Please, I need you more than anything right now. - Stark closed his eyes, hoping his wishes would be granted.

  
Every second felt like eternity waiting for his response and their intimacy again. Rogg approached Tony's face, smiling tenderly. Stark's lips were shaking as his hazel eyes finally met the golden ones.

  
\- I love you so fucking much. - Yon planted a kiss on Tony's cheek. The sound echoed across his room and the billionaire lightned up, smiling softly. He knew what was about to come.

  
Rogg went back to his position behind Tony and entered once more. He gave a few good slow thrusts, holding Stark by the shoulder and hips. He sped things up until his balls were hitting hard against Stark's ass, making Tony moan continuously.

  
The Kree would pull off his cock and after a few seconds slam himself right in, each push going harder and further inside the billionaire's ass, making him scream.

  
The quick seconds between each thrust made Tony go mad, the antecipation of how much better each one would be made him emmit louder sounds and spread his legs wider.

  
\- Can I? - Tony uttered out, Rogg perfectly understood.

  
\- Allow me. - The Kree wrapped his right hand around his lover's cock, stroking it hard hearing Tony curse outloud.

  
The males gradually increased their rhythm, Yon burying his cock inside Tony and Stark frantically pushing himself closer to his partner while having his dick jerked by the Kree. They've waited so long for this moment and they were pleasuring every bit of each others bodies as they possibly could.

  
After many years of supressing them, meeting Stark helped Rogg express his feelings both romantically and sexually. Tony was his first and the billionaire was kind enough to allow him to truly experiment and see what he enjoyed. Unlike Tony, Yon didn't feel the urge to touch himself during the days he was out on missions. Although his Kree fisiology allowed him to last longer than a normal human, the feeling of his cock being crushed inside of Tony was still new and overwhelming to the Kree.

  
On his last moments, the younger male attempted to let all his strenght out and violently fuck as much as he could of Tony's ass, screaming with this golden eyes shut close. They were both sweaty and Tony felt like he was in the stars on these last few seconds. Yon cried out for Stark and finally came inside of him. He panted and ran his hands through his hair after regaining his posture.

  
Yon went back inside, wanting to help his partner feel this extreme combination of relief, anguish and pleasure as well. He continued to thrust, not as frenetically as before, now focusing on jerking Tony off.

  
Once Rogg could sense Tony was reaching his climax he slowed his moves. He wanted to see all the expressions, all the sounds, everything that the older man would make when he came. The blonde stopped jerking him and pulled out, earning a grunt in response.

  
\- Yon... - Stark whined his name out, the Kree silencing him and hitting his right hand hard enough to make a mark on the Terran's asscheeks.

  
The Commander got up from the bed and swiftly grabbed his lover, bridal style. He stood in the room, holding Tony on his arms and smiled, earning a chuckle back. Yon left a peck on his lips and Stark leaned forward, hoping to get more.

  
He sat Tony down on the bed and in a quick motion he lied down. Yon tapped on his thigh twice and soon after Stark was preparing himself to sit on his cock, the Kree holding his member still while Tony impaled himself.

  
Once it was inside, Tony just smiled and showed himself off, earning a chuckle from Yon. The Kree decided to allow his lover to ride his orgasm out and Stark couldn't look prettier while doing so.

  
There wasn't as much intensity as before, Yon's cock wasn't as hard but the blonde still couldn't help but to moan when Tony rode him.

  
He didn't move much, Stark was the one desperate to be lifting his ass up and down. Rogg was delighted by the mixture of expressions his partner displayed and began tracing his hands over the brunette's chest.

  
\- You look beautiful. - Tony chuckled at the compliment, just going back and forth slowly now. Rogg's face was slightly blushing and he couldn't take his eyes off his lover.

  
Yon ran his hands mindnumbly through Tony's thighs, now being the one to tease, making the older man bite his lips.

  
The Kree wrapped his hand on his lover's cock and started to pump it, Stark showing delight on his face, pacing up his speed riding Yon.

  
Finally getting touched by his partner prompted Tony to jump up and down on his cock faster and harder, at times pratically sitting on the member.

  
He couldn't spend much time without orgasming and he touched himself when Yon was away. But what he was feeling right now was nothing like last week.

  
His lovers caring yet heavy grip on his cock felt wonderful and couldn't be compared to what he did to himself. The way Rogg treated him was just right and marvellous for someone whose sexual experiences were new. And Stark was more than willing to help him out and expand his abilities and be the perfect slut for Yon to practice on.

  
Yon's touch completed him. And so did Tony's complete Yon.

  
\- Oh, I'm gonna cum. - Stark let out between small gasps, his ass being spread out as far as possible so Yon could push himself inside more violently on the end.

  
\- That's it, don't stop. - Rogg smirked, admiring the agony on Stark's face, jerking him harder. - Do it for me. Cum for me, dear.

  
Tony whimpered at the words the younger male threw at him, cursing and going as fast as he could with his hips. He grabbed Yon's hand tight, helping the Kree finish him off.

  
Stark let go that instant, screaming and crying out in relief for finally being allowed to come by his lover. His ass clenched on Rogg's cock, his entire body was trembling and crumbling. His eyes shut as Yon continued to jerk him, making a mess on both his chest and Tony's abdomen, making sure Tony would let out every single drop he had stored inside of his fluttering member.

  
Once he was empty, Tony regained his breath, visibly shaking and had tears running down his cheeks. He lowered himself in silence and Yon gently kissed his lips. Stark was now lying on top of the Kree, being hugged and comforted by the younger male.

  
Rogg continued to run his fingers on the brunette's back, waiting for a response.

  
\- Thank you. - That's all the billionaire managed to mutter after a few minutes of silence.

  
\- You did such a good job. - Yon emphasized the good, making Tony smile lightly. - So obedient. - He added, gaining a kiss on his neck in return.

  
Stark closed his eyes and cuddled up next to the younger male. He was exhausted and Yon could tell. The Kree continued to caress his lover, sometimes getting his hair pet in return. How'd he manage to look this adorable even after being fucked so brutally?

  
He glanced at the eletronic clock again and started to get up from their bed.

  
\- Where are you going? - Tony mumbled

  
\- I can't keep Carol waiting forever. - The blonde picked up the white robe from the ground.  
\- She'll understand.

  
\- This is my job, I'm being serious. - Rogg uttered, glancing at the clock again.

  
\- Yon. - Tony whined and got on his knees, hugging his lover. Yon hugged back, realizing the brunette was just trying to keep him from walking away. - Please. - he pouted.

  
The Commander rolled his eyes, biting his lips. He looked around the room before finally looking down at his partner, letting out a sigh.

  
\- You are incorrigible, you know that? - The Kree squinted his golden eyes.

  
\- I think the word you're searching for is irresistible. - Stark smirked.

  
\- That too. - Yon kissed the human. - Five minutes. Then I go. For real this time. - He spoke seriously.

  
\- You won't regret it.

  
\- You better hope I don't. - Yon nodded, reaching down to kiss Stark again. - Also it worked.

  
\- What worked?

  
\- I was about to leave and you were begging for more. - The Kree grinned at Tony's slightly shocked expression.

  
\- Oh, shut up. - Stark laughed, slowly bringing his lover down on the bed.

  
\- Why don't you use that pretty mouth of yours to make me? - Yon was now completely on top of the billionaire, his golden eyes staring down on Tony's chocolate ones.

  
\- I'll do that and much more. - Stark lifted his head up smiling, earning a smile back. The Kree and the Human's lips touched and tongues fight against each other. Their embraced filling Yon with such desire to feel Tony once again he settled on ignoring his responsibilities and instead spending the whole day inside the suite, trading loving touches with Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> once again i based my work's title on a song that helped me write a lot (touch me - the doors) so i'd recommend listening to it while you read. thanks for dropping by and reading this i guess, let me know what you think and what i should write next!


End file.
